moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No!
Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No! is a 2015 American made-for-television action comedy horror film directed by Anthony C. Ferrante. The cast of the film consists of Ian Ziering, Tara Reid, Cassie Scerbo, Bo Derek, Mark McGrath, Frankie Muniz, Ryan Newman, Mark Cuban, Jack Griffo, Harvey Levin, Jerry Springer, and David Hasselhoff. The film serves as a sequel to Sharknado (2013), and Sharknado 2: The Second One (2014). The film was released on July 22, 2015. A sequel, Sharknado: The 4th Awakens, was released on July 31, 2016. Plot While sharknado fighter Fin Shepard is in Washington, D.C. to receive a Presidential Medal of Freedom from the president, another sharknado strikes, devastating the nation's capital. Fin and the president work together to defeat the sharks, and the storm unexpectedly subsides. Fearing that April, who is at Universal Orlando with their daughter Claudia and her mother May, is in danger, Fin heads for Florida. On his way there, he encounters a "fognado", which is stopped by Nova Clarke, his former employee, who has become a hardened sharknado storm tracker, and her partner Lucas Stevens. They stop at a military airport where they get clearance to use a fighter jet to bomb other forming sharknados. Lucas sacrifices himself to blow up a sharknado so that Nova and Fin can escape. They detonate a bomb in a sharknado over the Coke Zero Sugar 400 race. After crash landing in Orlando at the Universal Orlando Resort, they begin to search for the rest of the family. They are not able to get in touch with Claudia since she left her phone behind earlier, but April retrieves it from one of the ride managers who held on to it. Eventually, Fin and Nova reunite with April, Claudia, her new boyfriend Billy, and May who have survived the sharknado that has hit the theme park. They then rush to take cover inside the Universal Orlando globe, which rolls around admist chaotic fleeing crowds before coming to rest atop Pharos Lighthouse. Realizing that the numerous storms will soon combine into a massive sharknado wall that will destroy the entire East Coast (dubbed the "Feast Coast" by the media), Fin calls in a favor from his estranged father, former NASA colonel Gil Shepard, to help him with a risky plan to destroy the storm from space. Gil, Fin, April, and Nova reach Cape Canaveral where they plan to use a top-secret Space Shuttle to blow up tanks of rocket fuel in the storm. They head inside to prepare, while Claudia and Billy fend off incoming sharks by using guns. They share a kiss and begin to head back inside, but Billy is killed when a shark lands on him. While Nova clears a path, Gil, Fin, and April launch into space where they detonate the external tank, but it fails to stop the wall of sharknados. Gil deploys "Plan B", activating a Reagan-era Strategic Defense Initiative satellite laser weapon, stranding himself in space since there is not enough fuel to propel all of them back to Earth. This time, the sharknados are destroyed, but the beam causes the sharks to propel into space, attacking the shuttle. Fin fights them off using an energy-beam chainsaw; he and April are eaten by two different sharks which fall back down to Earth. Though the sharks are charred from atmospheric entry, Fin emerges from his shark unharmed and discovers that April also safely returned the same way, and that she had given birth during the descent. As the family and Nova reunite, Fin names his newborn son after his father, who has landed on the moon. April is about to recover Fin's father's badge when a Shuttle fragment apparently crushes her. Cast *Ian Ziering as Fin Shepard *Tara Reid as April Wexler *Cassie Scerbo as Nova Clarke *Bo Derek as May Wexler *Mark McGrath as Martin Brody *Frankie Muniz as Lucas Stevens *Ryan Newman as Claudia Shepard *Mark Cuban as President Marcus Robbins *Jack Griffo as Billy *Harvey Levin as Lester Williams *Jerry Springer as Mr. White *David Hasselhoff as Gilbert Grayson Shepard Videos Add here Category:2015 films Category:2015 in film Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:2015 American films Category:2010s films Category:2010s American films Category:The Asylum films Category:Syfy original films Category:Sequel films Category:American sequel films Category:2015 sequel films Category:2015 American sequel films Category:2010s sequel films Category:2010s American sequel films Category:Horror films Category:American horror films Category:2015 horror films Category:2015 American horror films Category:2010s horror films Category:2010s American horror films Category:Independent films Category:American independent films Category:2015 independent films Category:2015 American independent films Category:2010s independent films Category:2010s American independent films Category:Science fiction films Category:American science fiction films Category:2015 science fiction films Category:2015 American science fiction films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:2010s American science fiction films Category:Disaster films Category:American disaster films Category:2015 disaster films Category:2015 American disaster films Category:2010s disaster films Category:2010s American disaster films Category:Science fiction horror films Category:American science fiction horror films Category:2015 science fiction horror films Category:2015 American science fiction horror films Category:2010s science fiction horror films Category:2010s American science fiction horror films Category:Films about sharks Category:Films directed by Anthony C. Ferrante Category:Films set in amusement parks Category:Films set in Florida Category:Films set in Washington, D.C. Category:Films shot in California Category:Films shot in Florida Category:Films shot in Washington, D.C. Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Killer shark films Category:White House in fiction Category:Sharknado films